The Raccoon
The Raccoon is the second poem shown to the player by Yuri. Many have interpreted this as an allegory for Yuri’s habit of self-harm. However, the poem will not be shown if the player's two poems have appealed Sayori and Natsuki more then her and on Natsuki and Yuri's fight at the end of day one, the player chose to back up Natsuki. Instead Yuri explains why she is responsible for the fight with Natsuki and that she sees you like Natsuki more than her. Full Text It happened in the dead of night while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack. My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window. That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unordinary human. I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subconscious well aware of the consequences. Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more. The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom. The bread, my hungry curiosity. The raccoon, an urge. The moon increments its phase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting knife. The very same light that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend. I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited. Or perhaps I'm merely projecting my emotions onto the newly-satisfied animal. The raccoon has taken to following me. You could say that we've gotten quite used to each other. The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy. Every time I brandish my cutting knife, the raccoon shows me its excitement. A rush of blood. Classic Pavlovian conditioning. I slice the bread. And I feed myself again. Translations French Full Text Ca s'est passé dans la morne nuptiale pendant que je coupé du pain pour un coupable encas. Mon attention fut attirée par les grattements d'un raton laveur à travers ma fenêtre. Ce fut, je croîs, la première fois que je remarquais mes tendances bizarroïdes et inhabituelles d'humaine. J'ai donné au raton laveur un morceau de pain, Mon subconscient étant bien au fait des conséquences. Conscient qu'un raton-laveur qui est nourrie reviendra en demander plus La beauté séduisante de mon couteau était symptomatique Le pain, une curiosité insatiable Le raton-laveur un désir La lune débute sa trajectoire, ses reflets faisant d'autant plus miroiter mon couteau Cette même lumière qui scintille dans les yeux de mon ami raton-laveur Je tranche le pain, frais et doux. le raton-laveur s'excite Ou peut-être je projette seulement mes propres émotions sur cet animal nouvellement satisfait Le raton-laveur s’éprend de me suivre Vous pourriez dire que nous nous sommes vite habitué l'un à l'autre Le raton-laveur n'est plus rassasié et en redemande plus fréquemment, mon pain est toujours à porter de main Une trainée sanguinolente, un classique du conditionnement Pavlovian . Je tranche le pain Et me nourris de nouveau Analysis Mon point de vue : Yuri aime se faire mal, les poèmes qu'elle nous écrit sur le sujet permettent d'établir un lien de confiance entre le joueur et elle. Yuri veut établir un lien de confiance avec le joueur parce qu'elle se sent bien en sa présence, (si vous choisissez de débloquer les bonnes scènes, ça se ressent) Yuri est timide et à peur de la réaction du joueur, c'est pour ça qu'elle lui montre petit à petit son côté masochiste à travers des poèmes de plus en plus explicite sur le sujet Yuri se sert de son talent artistique pour extérioriser ce qu'elle ressent (les poèmes) Yuri n'est pas plus folle qu'une autre personne, son suicide étant provoquer par Monika. Yuri est la fille la plus intelligente du groupe, elle sait qu'elle deviens accro ("il en redemandera plus") à la douleur, rare sont les drogués à se rendre compte de leurs embrigadements avant le point de non retour D'une manière général avoir un passe temps masochiste permet de se sentir exister, de savoir qu'une a le pouvoir sur ce qui peut nous arriver, Ce qui déclenche ce passe temps, c'est la souffrance qu'on veut extérioriser, la souffrance peut prendre bien des formes dans la tête d'une personne -souffrance existentielle -souffrance solitude - souffrance tristesse/colère -.... Le fait est qu'elle aime se couper pour ressentir la douleur et en retiré du plaisir peut être du à une multitude de raisons Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur le masochisme, je vous invite à googleliser le mot Category:Yuri poems